


face it baby, you're stuck with me

by befham



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Yes I am! This is so not sexy Oliver. This is damaging for our sex life. There’s snot everywhere and I can’t stop crying. I’m leaking, Oliver and there’s mucus and just ugh- Are you laughing at me?!”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	face it baby, you're stuck with me

“Felicity?” Oliver calls through the bathroom door. He had awoken not moments earlier alone in bed and the spot next to him cold. 

“Go away,” she mumbles, a sneeze erupting straight after. Oliver frowns and goes for the door handle only to find it locked.

“Let me in Felicity,” he demands worriedly.

“No! I’m sick,” Felicity cries, her voice all hoarse and nasally. A sound comes from the bathroom that sounds like she’s blowing her nose. He feels a smile twitching on his lips but he stubbornly pushes it away. “I’m disgusting and contagious and I really don’t want you to see me like this-”

“You’re not disgusting-”

“Yes I am! This is so not sexy Oliver. This is damaging for our sex life. There’s snot everywhere and I can’t stop crying. I’m leaking, Oliver and there’s mucus and just ugh- Are you laughing at me?!”

He totally is but he tries to calm himself down before saying, “No-”

“You liar! Go stay with Thea for a few days, I’ll be fine by myself.” He hears her sniffle and a fond smile forms on his lips.

“Felicity,” he says patiently. “You have stitched up my wounds and have seen me half dead. I’m sure I can handle you having a cold.” He hears another sneeze and his heart squeezes in his chest. “Just let me take care of you for once. I promise that I’ll still find you sexy.”

She’s silent as she mulls over his words. “Even if I look like Rudolph?”

“Even if you look like Rudolph,” he swears solemnly. 

She slowly unlocks the door and comes out, her hair tied up in a messy knot on the top of her head, pyjamas all rumples, her glasses askew and her little nose as red as Rudolph’s. 

“I swear to Google that if you laugh at me I will sneeze on you Oliver.”

Oliver raises his hands in surrender, his mouth twitching despite himself. “You’re beautiful, and you're stuck with me.” Felicity glares at him, and though the sight is comical, he just smiles innocently and wraps his arms around her and says, “I’ll get you some tea.”

She rolls her teary eyes and heads for bed all the while muttering about pushy boyfriends who care too damn much.


End file.
